


My Bride

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, I am sobbing as I type this, M/M, Other tags to be added, Reincarnation, author regrets everything, what the heck am I doing you ask? honestly I also have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: In every lifetime, he made sure that they would always be united.
Relationships: Ki Wilawuk/Pak Agung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	My Bride

**Author's Note:**

> What happens after Devyanka challenged you to write an angsty Ghamdan fic? You write a Wilagung, of course. 
> 
> If you read the tags and say "hell no" and close the tab immediately, I'm not blaming you. I would definitely do the same.

The body wasn't there when he got back to the rooftop.

Sancaka stood still on his feet, exhausted and speechless. His heavy shoulder was hunched lower than usual. He felt numb. He wasn't even aware of Wulan's hand on his shoulder until she asked him if he was alright.

"He was right here," Sancaka murmured, almost in a whispering tone. "He was right there, you saw him right? When he tossed his body aside, he was right there. We shouldn't have left his body there, _I_ shouldn't have left him, I should've—"

Sancaka's words were cut by Wulan's circling arm on his waist. 

Wulan was hugging him.

"I'm sorry," sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Sancaka."

_Why are you the one apologizing?_

Sancaka couldn't say it, so he just quietly let Wulan apologize on his back.

"I'm sorry," Ridwan Bahri told them in an apologetic tone, though Sancaka wasn't really sure if he meant it. "We couldn't find his body anywhere." Sancaka merely nodded. Next to him, Wulan was holding his hand, her eyes still damp but she'd wipe the tears off her face. 

"Someone must've taken it, I'm issuing a search party to be formed as soon as possible."

"Then I go too," Sancaka said firmly, his grip tightened. "I have to make sure he's still alive."

"No, you stay here and get your wounds treated," Ridwan dismissed him just as firm, "There is no way a wounded person would be useful, no matter what kind of power you have, if this turns out to be a trap and you fall to their hands, then this would be the end game to all of us," he added. 

"But—" 

"Rest assured, we will find him."

Sancaka had no other choice but to begrudgingly agree. 

"I don't understand why we would need _him_ ," Ganda Hamdan sighed. He tried to keep his vision locked on the road in front of him but it didn't stop him from stealing quick glances at the rear view mirror. That old man in security uniform was unconscious and wounded, but still alive… Maybe. He hoped so. He didn't want to drive around with a corpse on the back seat of his car. Dead bodies should be put in the trunk. The man was still breathing at the very least. Ghazul had done a wonderful job patching him up despite all the mishaps and their rushed schedule. He rubbed his beard with his palm. Damn how he was exhausted from dragging the body all the way from the roof top to his car. 

Next to him was Ghani Zulham— _Ghazul_ , silently watching the street view out the window. He still kept his calm composure, but his hands were fidgeting for some reason.

"You okay?" Ganda, who noticed the slight difference in his usual demeanor, asked. "Are you nervous?"

Ghazul smirked to his question. "I suppose when your lifelong plan is about to bloom before your very own eyes, one can't help but to feel a little nervous," he snickered, "Even someone such as myself."

Ganda simply nodded as a reply. Even at his slightly vulnerable state, Ghazul still managed to sound as cunning as always. _Ah yes, the grand lifelong plan_ , Ganda thought, _What was the plan again?_ Ghazul always kept him in the dark. He never once told him what the 'lifelong plan' was about. All he ever gave him was orders. _Ganda, we're going to the museum. Ganda, dig this grave. Ganda, beat the living shit out of this guy. Ganda, get my suit from the dry cleaner. Ganda this. Ganda that_. Sometimes he wondered if Ghazul really did only see him as a personal lackey rather than a subordinate. 

"By the way," Ganda murmured, turning his face to Ghazul, "When I was busy dragging this old man down the factory, what did you do to, uh, _his_ body?" 

"Pengkor?" Ghazul grinned. "What, you're still afraid to say his name out loud?" Ganda only shrugged. "Well, doesn't matter anyway, he's dead," Ghazul scoffed, "I kicked his body off the roof."

Ganda mentally added reason number 278 on why he should never cross Ghazul's path.

Ganda tried his best to swallow his fear and kept his head down. He could feel his hands shaking, from fear _and_ excitement. He just watched a headless corpse coming back to life, God damn it, how would he not be excited?

Ghazul was the one who spoke to the long haired man, Ganda could barely understand what they were saying. _Ancient Javanese_ , he thought, he wasn't fluent in it, in fact he couldn't even speak it, but he got a thin grip of what they were talking about, in a way. Something about time has come and the army and Gundala. Who's _Gundala_ anyway?

He only dared to stand up after Ghazul did and he followed the two men's steps meekly, not even daring to look at the eyes of the old man, _Ki Wilawuk_.

He didn't remember when was the last time he ever felt like this. Adrenaline was rushing in his body, his heart was beating like a drum, his cheeks were sore from trying to hold a wide grin. He was so close. _So_ _close_ to his plan to come to fruit. But of course, he wouldn't be Ghani Zulham if he couldn't put up a calm persona.

"Ganda," Ghazul called out to him. Ganda nodded, a bit too enthusiastic, must have been to cover his nervousness, Ghazul didn't care. "Open the door," he gestured. Ganda quickly did as he was told and opened the car door, where the unconscious man was. 

The moment Ki Wilawuk's gaze was on the man, his expression changed. Ghazul couldn't hide his smirk. _Yes_. 

" _How do you find him_?" Ki Wilawuk's eyes on him were sharp and demanding. " _I have my ways,_ " Ghazul simply answered. By 'ways' of course he meant spending two weeks doing research on manuscripts he 'borrowed' from museums, spending another two weeks sorting and breaking down generations of descendants, and finally ordering Ganda to break into _Disdukcapil_ to find him from the database. But there was no need for him to dive into the details with Ki Wilawuk, was it? He doubted Ki Wilawuk would know what a _Disdukcapil_ was anyway. 

This man, this unconscious old man, was the key to keep Ki Wilawuk in order. It was an extreme measure, but it was needed. As long as _he_ was here, Ki Wilawuk would be in his palm.

It was pure luck how he found out about the existence of Ki Wilawuk's _secret lover_ , and everything else about how Ki Wilawuk had casted a reincarnation spell on him. If Ganda hadn't pointed out about the hidden page in the manuscript he was reading, he wouldn't have found it. One of these days, he should really give that bald lackey of his a treat.

Ki Wilawuk stood still, but Ghazul could catch the slight alteration in his posture. _Bingo_ , Ghazul thought to himself.

It was another stroke of luck that this man was still alive and at the appropriate age when he wanted to execute his plan. Imagine if this lover of Ki Wilawuk was in his adolescence. Ghazul had to scrap this idea to trash and weeks of his work would be rendered useless.

" _What are you planning to do with him?_ " Ki Wilawuk's voice was stern and cold, a hint of wariness and rage could be heard in it. " _Nothing_ ," Ghazul replied, trying his best to sound as submissive as possible, he didn't want to spark Ki Wilawuk's anger. "I _am not planning to do anything with him, I am merely showing you that he is still alive._ "

" _Why is he hurt, then_?" his voice raised a little.

A smirk on Ghazul's face.

" _G_ _undala._ "

Everything was going exactly as his plan. 

He woke up, eyes blinking groggily, vision blurry, head spinning. His body was sore all over, especially his back. He grunted as he tossed his painful body aside. His vision started to become clearer, and he soon realized that he was somewhere unfamiliar. 

_This isn't the hospital_ , was the first thing that popped in his brain. The room he was in was huge, and rather than a hospital room, this looked more like a bedroom of some sort. Well, he didn't know what one of those VVIP rooms in the hospitals would look like, but judging by the lack of health equipment here, this was very unlikely a hospital room. Would his BPJS even be able to cover that kind of room?

Agung tried to sit up but the pain started kicking in, so he decided to lay back again. And while he did, he tried to recollect his consciousness and recall the memories of what had happened.

He remembered being dragged around with his hands tied behind his back. Wulan and Teddy were there as well. They were brought to the rooftop by this scarred man and his children. At least Agung thought they were his children. They did refer to him as "father". Then they waited. They waited until Sancaka came to rescue them. And after that… He fell down. Was he stabbed? He couldn't remember, everything went dark after that. 

He rubbed his chest. Bandages wrapped all over his torso. Whatever happened after and whoever brought him here must have treated him, he should be grateful he was still alive. 

Feeling a bit better, Agung inhaled deep before again trying to lift himself up. This time with more strength. 

He exhaled exasperatedly as he struggled to bring himself to sitting position, and he finally did it after the third time trying.

Now that his vision had also become much clearer, he could properly examine the room. _This is definitely not the hospital_. The room was painted in beige with expensive-looking furniture adorning each and every corner. And he just now realized the bed he had been laying on was enormous. He had never seen a bed of this size, let alone sleep on one.

He was still absorbed in observing when the sound of the door being unlocked jerked him a little. Who came in was a bald man with a thick beard. Judging by his outfit, he couldn't possibly be a doctor. One who heavily broke the dressing code, mayhaps, but something in Agung told him this bald man wasn't. Maybe it was because the bald man was now staring at him intently with a surprised look. 

"Oh," was the first thing this bald man said, "You're alive." He glanced back and forth between Agung and something from behind the door, muttering something his old ears couldn't catch.

"Wait here, don't go anywhere," and with that, the bald man ran off. 

Well it's not like he could go even if he wanted to, Agung sighed. Just trying to stand up already tired him out. He couldn't help to wonder if the man was a friend or a foe. If he was a friend, he looked mighty suspicious, and if he was a foe, why would he bother treating his wounds? Asking questions to himself won't solve anything, he knew.

He leaned his back to the head of the bed. The moment his back touched the cold wood, his wound stung a little. He hissed. The pain meant his senses were coming back to him, so it was a good thing, he tried to ensure himself. Everything would be alright, Sancaka would surely find him soon. 

" _Ki, calm down, he's alive,_ " Ghazul exasperatedly tried to catch up to the old man, who was now almost running his way to the room where the security guy was. " _And that is exactly why I have to see him,_ " Wilawuk replied coldly. Behind them, Ganda only followed timidly, not saying anything.

Ghazul sighed. They were in his chamber when Ganda suddenly barged in, looked at the two of them and quietly murmured, "He's up." Ghazul didn't even have the chance to explain to Wilawuk what his assistant had said. The old man just immediately stood up and ran. It was either he actually understood Indonesian all this time or maybe his mental connection to that old lover of his was so strong he didn't even need to be told that the security guy was already conscious.

_Fucking hell_ , Ghazul cursed to himself, _For a guy who's been frozen inside a glass cage for several centuries, he sure can run_. 

The door was slammed open and if only his body hadn't been hurting, Agung probably would've jumped in surprise. Three men walked in and approached him. One was the bald guy he saw earlier; one was tall, dark, and handsome; and the other had long white hair and his appearance stood out the most. 

_Who is this man and why does he look like the last time he hit the shower was a decade ago?_

The long haired man spoke in a language he couldn't understand, but his voice echoed in the whole room and it sent shivers down his spine. Behind him, the tall and dark and handsome one, replied in the same foreign language. Is it Javanese? It sounds like Javanese, but different.

" _Why does he look so confused, does he not understand what I'm saying?_ " 

" _T_ _hat's what I've been trying to tell you, Ki, the language we're speaking is an almost dead language, nobody speaks it anymore._ "

" _But he's my lover, how could he not understand what I'm saying?_ _I casted a spell to make sure we would always find each other in every lifetime._ "

" _K_ _i, I understand, if you would let me explain…_ "

They seemed to be bickering or some sort. Only the bald man looked between the two of them in confusion, pretty much just like him. At least he wasn't the only one who had no idea what was going on. 

"Pak Agung," the tall and dark man finally said to him in Indonesian. "My name is Ghani Zulham, and you are at my home."

"Right, that explains this room," Agung replied, looking at them one by one, trying to make sense if they were friends or foes. Just because this Ghani Zulham guy brought him here and was possibly the one who mended his wounds, he couldn't let his guard down. 

Especially when the two other men looked shady as hell.

"You might be asking why are you here," he continued. "The answer is, we brought you here."

The tall dark man sighed, "Because you," he paused for a second, exchanging looks between him and the long haired man, "You are _his_ bride."

**Author's Note:**

> Is this gonna be a series? Most likely yes.
> 
> Am I really gonna be able to finish the rest of the series? Most likely not. The last time I wrote chaptered stories was Favors and we all know what happened after that (hint: I didn't continue it) so please don't get your hopes up.


End file.
